


Growth Spurt

by Measured_Words



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Clothes, Family, Gen, Growing Up, Nieces, Puberty, Sewing, Teenagers, aunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denise is already big for her age, and she's not done growing yet.  It makes it hard to find clothes that fit... good thing she's related to an excellent seamstress!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growth Spurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Longpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/gifts).



Growth Spurt

Hettie eyed her niece when she knocked on her door. Denise had her askin’ face on - sort of nervous but hopeful, like a puppy. “What is it, girlie?” 

“Um. So, like, I know you just let ‘em out a few weeks ago, but my pants are all gettin’ too tight again…”

Hettie sighed. Girl was going to wind up bigger’n her father if this kept up. “Let’s see.”

Denise slipped into the room half dressed. She’d already crammed herself into the pants in question, and it was clear this wasn’t just going to be a matter of letting them out again - they were too tight across the hips. It wern’t just going to be the pants, neither. Hettie huffed. “You’re gettin’ some tits in there, too, girl. We’ll have to rig up something to rein ‘em in.” A man’s undershirt had done her well enough ‘til now, but it wasn’t going to cut it much longer. Den was too active. That meant her shirts were going to need to be changed up too, and probably her whole damned suit if the jacket couldn’t be altered.

“I’m sorry, aunt Hettie, I don’t mean to be such a pain…”

“It ain’t like you can just decide to stop growin’. Save maybe if you start drinkin’ more coffee, heh.” She gestured for her niece to turn around, which she did obligingly. There wasn’t much could be done for the present save to send her down to the fabric store. “These’ll have to do for now, but tomorrow we’ll go shoppin’ to get you set up with somethin’ new.”

“Somethin’ else that’ll just be too small in a couple a months.” Denise poked at her chest, frowning. “I wish I could stop growin’. Just it seems like a big waste, ya know?”

“You ain’t no trouble Den. You’re family.”

Denise nodded, at least grudgingly accepting the thought. For the most part, the Murodea clan stuck together pretty tight.

“An’ besides, it’s fair trade for you keepin’ house so nice, an’ doin’ all the cookin.” Hettie grinned. “I’d be spendin’ more on take away ‘n I do on you.”

“Okay. But like - I can buy the fabric’n all, at least? ‘Cause even if I’m family, you’re real good at all that sewin’ stuff, and it still ain’t right I should take advantage just ‘cause you’re lettin’ me live here an all.”

“Sure thing, girlie. Say you take me out for a nice lunch tomorrow too, an’ we got a deal.”

“You’re the best, Aunt Hettie!” Denise punctuated the statement with a fierce hug before scampering off to finish getting ready for work. Hettie resumed dressing herself, but her head was already full of thoughts on what colours would be good, what styles would suit her niece, and what tricks she might use to help the clothes keep up with the growing girl...


End file.
